Lost in a Dream
by Wheelsy
Summary: A pony named Olive who's hometown was burned in a fire is finding a new life in Ponyville, she ends up lost on a hiking trip and with the help of Applejack and Applebloom they go through quite the adventure to escape back home. (WIP)
1. Chapter 1

Lost in a Dream

By Wheelsy

Ch. 1~ Train into town

The sky was a purplish yellow, with the sun just barely peeking out over the horizon, and I was looking out of her train car window. The smell of dew and rain wafted through the air, and filled the small train car with a pleasant smell. My train car was numbered 34 out of 56 on the Quest Express, the walls were a light shade of yellow, and the floor was as light of a green as key-lime pie. My hometown was burnt to a crisp by a raging wildfire that was just so hot and so ashy, that it just couldn't be controlled before it was too late. I turned away from the window and slumped against the wall sighing to myself, bored. It had been days since Id made contact with anypony, and I had began to fill out a slip of paper with my information on it. The card read: Name: Olive, Age: 15, Gender: Female, Type: pegasus, nothing exciting, only about an hour until I get to Ponyville.

*Ding Ding!* I was jolted awake by the sudden stop of the train, and the loud train whistle, I looked out the window and out into Ponyville. I sat wide eyed at the bustling noise as everyone ran, walked, or flew all around doing what they do best. It was so bright outside and so colorful, nothing like the town I used to live in, I grabbed my few bags and hopped out of the train, and onto the dusty dirt road into society. "Ouch!" I tripped over my hooves and fell right into a dirt pile, "are you ok?" asked an orange pony with a ranch hat, "yes i'm ok, thanks" I said getting onto my feet and hoping no one else had seen me fall. "You look a bit scratched up, do ya' wanna' come to my place for some apple cider and a bandage?" said the orange pony with a cheerful smile on her face, "why yes would I!".

I grabbed my bags and followed the pony to her apple ranch, all the apples were a bright red and the grass was a healthy green. "Wow this sure is an amazing place." "I'm glad ya' like it, it took awhile to get the barn up and running, now I have to get back to harvesting the rest of the apples be sure to meet the family when ya' can!" "What's your name?" "The names Applejack!" and Applejack ran off. I was left there in a state of confusion, wasn't she supposed to help me, I guess she was so caught up in her farming business that she forgot. I decided to find my pre-rented apartment, the sky was now a bright blue and cloudless with mid-afternoon wind. I trotted down the dirt path in search of my apartment, "134, 134" I muttered to myself looking for the building number, soon enough I found it.


	2. Chapter 2: Wandering around town

Lost in a Dream

By Wheelsy

Ch. 1~ Train into town

The sky was a purplish yellow, with the sun just barely peeking out over the horizon, and I was looking out of her train car window. The smell of dew and rain wafted through the air, and filled the small train car with a pleasant smell. My train car was numbered 34 out of 56 on the Quest Express, the walls were a light shade of yellow, and the floor was as light of a green as key-lime pie. My hometown was burnt to a crisp by a raging wildfire that was just so hot and so ashy, that it just couldn't be controlled before it was too late. I turned away from the window and slumped against the wall sighing to myself, bored. It had been days since Id made contact with anypony, and I had began to fill out a slip of paper with my information on it. The card read: Name: Olive, Age: 15, Gender: Female, Type: pegasus, nothing exciting, only about an hour until I get to Ponyville.

*Ding Ding!* I was jolted awake by the sudden stop of the train, and the loud train whistle, I looked out the window and out into Ponyville. I sat wide eyed at the bustling noise as everyone ran, walked, or flew all around doing what they do best. It was so bright outside and so colorful, nothing like the town I used to live in, I grabbed my few bags and hopped out of the train, and onto the dusty dirt road into society. "Ouch!" I tripped over my hooves and fell right into a dirt pile, "are you ok?" asked an orange pony with a ranch hat, "yes i'm ok, thanks" I said getting onto my feet and hoping no one else had seen me fall. "You look a bit scratched up, do ya' wanna' come to my place for some apple cider and a bandage?" said the orange pony with a cheerful smile on her face, "why yes would I!".

I grabbed my bags and followed the pony to her apple ranch, all the apples were a bright red and the grass was a healthy green. "Wow this sure is an amazing place." "I'm glad ya' like it, it took awhile to get the barn up and running, now I have to get back to harvesting the rest of the apples be sure to meet the family when ya' can!" "What's your name?" "The names Applejack!" and Applejack ran off. I was left there in a state of confusion, wasn't she supposed to help me, I guess she was so caught up in her farming business that she forgot. I decided to find my pre-rented apartment, the sky was now a bright blue and cloudless with mid-afternoon wind. I trotted down the dirt path in search of my apartment, "134, 134" I muttered to myself looking for the building number, soon enough I found it.


End file.
